0.1.37
Download from Google Drive Download from Armaholic Download from Play with Six Changelog: v0.1.37 (12/07/2016) Tweaked : Updated Mod config. Crew now stay in their vehicle even when under fire. Added SFX for turning Geiger counter on & off. The Altis demo mission is now set in mid-summer (with full moon). All units, editor-placed or spawned, now benefits from the infinite Ammo system. Navigation lights in airports are now disabled. Shorten Stamina Restoration timer. Increased Throwable Flares lifetime. Reduced Weather Overcast during night time. Expanded list of anti-rad protection gear to support all vanilla items (including Apex). Removed DMZ_delete script (Ravage uses its own functions). Weapons & mags lists are sorted by a calculated "weapon cost" value based on ammo caliber and other parameters. Random selection of weapons & mags for AI & loot system uses Gaussian distribution based on "weapon cost". Bandit groups have a random chance to actively track the nearest player. Players can now choose wich item to burn when creating a fireplace. Added notification when creating a new MP save. Loot on killed players is deleted on respawn. Tweaked loot randomisation to remain consistant with dynamic lists. Using third party weapons with the Equipment Pool module will disable Arma3 weapons entirely. Improved loot system behaviour regarding players in vehicles. Remade stock loot & gear lists, some Apex assets are included by default. Removed random chance to run out of ammo for recruited survivors. Weapon holders can be excluded from the clean-up system with the "owned" variable (ex : this setVariable 1). Optimized zed spawns in the wild. Added new loot containers to the loot system. ' ' Fixed : Solved potential config dependencies issues. Fixed relative position of Geiger numerical display (again!). Possible fix for zombies not spawning after a player respawn. Fixed an error when attaching chemlights inside vehicles. Enemy groups not engaging unless sustaining losses. Filling bottles not working on Tanoa water sources. Clean-up functions interfering with ambient anims. Fixed a potential behaviour conflict when recruiting survivors. Friendly survivors were disabled in MP. Zombies weren't spawning in the wild. Vehicle Repair & Scavenge scripts failing to detect vanilla toolkits in player's inventory. Vehicle spawner would spawn too many wrecks per location over time. Fixed an issue with pulsing damage effect. Gear weight influence on animation speed was improved. Zombie sounds are now disabled in Eden editor. Zombies could sometimes be heard giving orders right after spawning. Fixed Error message caused by rvg_fnc_init_save. Zombie Horde Module not spawning any zombies. Zombie Horde Module tagged "SP only" (now MP-compatible). RPT errors generated by zombie attacks on vehicles. ' ' New : Optional file "rvg_Apex" with missions & data related to Tanoa. New demo mission on Tanoa (requires rvg_Apex and ownership of Arma3 Apex) - WIP. Editor versions of the demo missions added to Optional files. New World Scenes for the Main Menu. Removed Spotlight Videos from the Main Menu. Added a basic trading system, compatible with all supported addons (WIP). Added a "Traders Presence" setting to the Ambiant AI Module. Added a Dynamic Sand Gusts setting to the Atmosphere module. Added "Condition" field to ambiant AI & Zombies modules (repeatedly calculated code, can be used to delay or pause AI spawns - no arguments passed). Added support for Apex Offroads. Added Apex items to the loot system & NPC survivors. Added Apex uniforms to zombies. Added a new "Structures" module allowing to damage buildings and disable street lamps on any terrain (MP only - causes issues in SP). Added Middle-East factions to the Ambiant AI Module. Added presets to the Equipment Pool module (Altis, Chernarus, Takistan, Tanoa). Equipment Pool presets can be applied to dynamically spawned zombies. Added an option for Apex buildings to the Loot System.